Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 1 - UbiSoft Logo, Strand VCI Entertainment VHS Logo, and Our Story Begins
Here is part one of Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 film version. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) * Toby as Murfy * Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) * Toad as Sssssam the Snake * Bertie as Polokus * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) * Rosie as Tily * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children * Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy * Sir Handel as Hardrox * Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) * Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) * Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician (Both vain) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) * Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) * Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) * Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) * BoCo as Photographer * Owen as The Bubble Dreamer * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) * Daisy as Razorwife * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Arry as Axel * Bert as Foutch * George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo- Pirates * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids * Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums * Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) * Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux * Smudger as Ales Mansay Transcript * (a Ubi Soft Logo appears in the first shot, before the next shot goes to the Video Strand Home Video logo, and various clips from Toad Patrol, The Reluctant Dragon, Kimba the White Lion, The Smurfs, TUGS, and Thomas and Friends, and Daniel Pineda Productions) * Popeye: You can follow these stories in the cast of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Whenever you hear this, (Thomas winks) it's time for you to start a game. Let's begin now. * Narrator: (as the first shot pans on the Island of Sodor) There are times when the Island of Sodor feels as calm and peaceful as a pond while surrounded by the sea. (Thomas with Annie and Clarabel and Emily with her news coaches puff by at a station) *Thomas: Hello, Emily. *Emily: Hello, Thomas. *Narrator: Times when our hero, Thomas the Tank Engine, remembers being a kid in his youth, for saving his mother, Molly, and the book of Knowledge from his evil cousin, Diesel 10. But there is a panic in the chamber of the Engines and the Princess council, when an unexpected army of... ruthless diesels, the enemies of all honest engines, have come in from deep in space to capture and enslave the loving residents of the planet. And the most fear of all these pirates... ...is the notorious Captain Devious Diesel! * Devious Diesel: Fire! (S.C.Ruffey, Daisy, Bulgy, Arry, Bert, George, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Diesel 10, The Spiteful Breakvan, Troublesome Trucks, Hector, Narrow Gauge Trucks, Elizabeth, Spencer, Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, Cerberus, and Smudger obey and shoot at Edward and Molly. Molly gasps and runs with Edward, who screams when he and Molly dodge S.C.Ruffey's shots) * Duck: Boco, help us! * Boco: Hurry, kids. * Stanley: Everyone! Look out! * Duncan: My money. (grabs all the money and takes it all with him and follows the other engines) * James: Duncan, follow me. (the loving residents escape on No. 68030, a J94 0-6-0 Saddle Tank, built in 1952, that Duck pilots) * Owen: Let's get out of here! (Duck drives 68030, while Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand fight Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, and S.C.Ruffey, but are knocked out, cold, and are no match for S.C.Ruffey) * Narrator: Like Diesel 10 capturing and enslaving Molly and the Book of Knowledge, Diesel and his band of renegades can mysteriously swoop in out of nowhere... (Rosie tries to flee, but runs away into a sack, and is tied up with three donkeys named Courage, Gwen and Amy Rose, two pigs called Fifer Pig and Fiddler Pig, and a fox, Tails, with Croc, a green crocodile, a dragon named Spyro, a rabbit, Roger Rabbit, and four donkeys named Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Eddy's Brother, and taken up to the Buccaneer by Dennis, Diesel's lackey, who laughs evilly) * Dennis: You'll soon bring a nice price. * Narrator: ...and now, gathering up their spoils, have quickly left without a trace. But never fear, my friends. The time for combat has come. Volunteers have form small resistance groups and throw themselves into battle with Diesel's minions. Now that Thomas has fallen in love with Emily, he has made best friends with Percy, the small engine, and his wife, Mavis, and their four children, Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor. Thomas and his friend Percy have agreed to help Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand, and the whole gang have travelled toward the Edge of the Great Forest where Diesel's minions are located. (Thomas jumps from a high tree, activates his helicopter, and lands for a soft landing in some bushes) * Tillie: Everyone, look out! * Thomas: The pirates are coming straight at us. Get ready, okay? (Thomas and Percy shake hands and take out their lightsabers. The earth suddenly trembles while several trees fall down and make a passage way for Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney, who lumber forward and attack Thomas and Percy, who have ignited their lightsabers as the battle begins. Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand activate their lightsabers and charge forward to attack Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney. Thomas, single-handed, with his blue lightsaber fights Dart, who is double-handed, with a red lightsaber. He jumps out of the way from Dart's lightsaber, which hits the ground, and hits his lightsaber, which carries the blow. Thomas and Dart fight some more, but during the fight, Dart misses, and is hit on the head by Thomas's lightsaber, but is forced to walk back into the sea. Percy, trembling with fright, with a green lightsaber, while trying to hold Den off, does a rain dance with a rain storm, and eventually creaks Den horribly, and sends him crashing to the ground, wounded with a mighty thunk) Hey! That's not so bad, huh, Percy?! * Percy; Thanks, Thomas! (a strained face of Emily suddenly appears in Thomas's mind to help him out) * Emily: Thomas... The pirates have broken of the heart. The energy has scattered. Other than Henry, all of our brave warriors have been captured... (a look of fear falls on Thomas's face when he drops his lightsaber, and when S.C.Ruffey comes running toward Thomas and puts a rope around his neck, Thomas tries to create a new energy sphere in the palm of his hand, but gasps in horror, when he finds that when it is no use to any avail, the world's energy's destruction has taken away all of his powers. Tillie, shocked by this, turns, hops into J94 0-6-0 Saddle Tank No. 9, built in 1952, and quickly runs away) * Thomas: Oh no! My powers are gone! What will I do?! (force grabs his lightsaber, and throws at it Percy, who catches it) They've got me, Percy. Save yourself, my friend. Run for it, run! * Percy: But, Thomas, what about you?! I can't leave you alone! * Thomas: Don't worry about me. Go find Emily, she knows exactly what to do. Now quick, go for it! * Tillie's Voice: Run, Percy, run! * Percy: Okay, Thomas, but don't worry. I'll go for it, because I'll find Emily, since she knows what to do. (turns on both his green lightsaber and Thomas's blue lightsaber and force jumps over Arry and Bert) * Arry: He's getting away! Stop him! (Percy runs into the high grass out of sight. Dart drags Thomas to see Diesel, the leader of the pirates) * Devious Diesel: I've got you, Thomas. Now you're my most obidient slave ever! (Thomas struggles to free his neck, but still has it caught by S.C.Ruffey's rope, and casts a dark look, before he shouts defiantly at Diesel) * Thomas: It's not over yet, Diesel. I'll find some way to escape, and then I'll make you wish you'd never been born! * Devious Diesel: Good! Then let's have at it. * Daisy: Hey guys, lock him up. * Diesel 10: With pleasure. (Percy runs toward Aviemore station where a train is waiting and being hauled by Caledonian 0-6-0 No. 828, which whistles, when ready to depart. After putting the lamps on the engine's buffer beam and the Strathspey Clansman headboard on top, Douglas couples up the engine to his coaches, before he and Oliver climb into the cab, where Donald opens the throttle, as the train departs, with Percy running after it) * Percy: Uh, sirs! Wait for me! I am a poor unhappy young boy, who has lost all my money, and cannot pay for a ticket! So I must get home tonight. * Donald: Well, have you got a father and mother to help you him? * Percy: Well, no, they've left me behind, and I need some help, if you please. * Douglas: We'll tell you what. If you stoke the furnace with coal, we'll lend you a ride. * Percy: Oh, yes, yes, tons of coal. * Oliver: Then, up you come! (opens the door for Percy, who jumps into the cab, and shuts it while the train moves away. A short while later, the Strathspey Highlander is steaming through a quiet forest. The mighty Caledonian engine is whistling cheerfully to all the birds and the beasts as he steams toward his intended destination) * Percy: Ah, this is what it's like to be a driver, the driver of a train. (Oliver stokes a lump of coal into the furnace) Don't worry, Thomas. As soon as I find Emily, she'll give me a silver lum, and wish me good luck, especially when I'm riding the heart of a train crew. (Donald, Douglas, and Oliver, hearing another whistle blowing, lean over the side of the engine, and are shocked to find that another locomotive No. 46512: E.V. Cooper Engineer, piloted by Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, and S.C.Ruffey is coming up behind them) I'm probably your best friend from now on, pal! And you'll soon get free, my dear fellow! Free! * Donald: Here's like a run-go, sonny boy. (The pursuing locomotive is roaring and whistling behind the Strathspey Highlander) I don't know if it's alright to stop our train. * Percy: (leans over the other side of the engine, astonished, to find the pursuing locomotive, and peers back at Donald, Douglas, and Oliver) Oh dear lord! Look, I will protest! I am not a poor young child, but rather then Thomas's best friend, Percy! I have just escaped from some robot pirates that Thomas was captured, but if those pursuers on that locomotive capture me too, it will be chains and slavery for me and poor Thomas! * Douglas: Poor Thomas? Now what was he captured for? * Percy: He lost all of his powers! (leans over the side of the engine again to find the pursuing locomotive still catching up) * Donald: I'm sure you've rights to help him out. * Percy: Yes, I know. * Donald: We don't hold with being ordered about by the bad diesels. Not even on our own engine. * Douglas: Here's the tunnel approaching. You must jump just before. Right! Are you ready? * Percy: Yes. * Oliver: Now, jump! Quick! (Percy obeys, and after Oliver opens the door, Thomas's best friend jumps off the train, falling into Emily's hideout. In the next shot, a far away view, after the chase ends with both trains going into the tunnel, Percy is still seen in the engine's cab, stoking coal. Percy gets a silver lum from Emily, shakes hands with her, and walks out of Emily's hideout, only to step into a sack, and get caught) * Dennis: Ha! Gotcha! Your railway duty days are over! (ties Percy up and pulls him away to the Buccaneer, laughing evilly) Category:Daniel Pineda